


Fate's Strange Twist (Not edited)

by Alexi_Erickson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Destiny, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fate, Ghosts, Haven, Love, Other, Phantom - Freeform, Poetry, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Souls, Spirits, Symbolism, Teenagers, Time - Freeform, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexi_Erickson/pseuds/Alexi_Erickson
Summary: (Full Description Inside)We all deserve a second chance. It's just that some of us are not lucky enough to get one. For 18 year-old Rene however that's a different story. She got a second chance, only hers came with a twist.After unexpectedly getting hit by a truck on her way to work and stumbling onto a crossroad. A path where she must choose between leaving everything and everyone she loves to move on to the next life or fight a coma for another chance in living the same life. To her both seem fallacious. But before she can make a choice, someone else does it for her.And just like that everything changes....





	1. Prologue

We all deserve a second chance. It's just that some of us are not lucky enough to get one. For 18 year-old Rene however that's a different story. She got a second chance, only hers came with a twist. 

After unexpectedly getting hit by a truck on her way to work and stumbling onto a crossroad. A path where she must choose between leaving everything and everyone she loves to move on to the next life or fight a coma for another chance in living the same life. To her both seem fallacious. But before she can make a choice, someone else does it for her.

And just like that everything changes.

Wandering souls follow her around. Shadow Spirits go to her seeking solace. And Phantom Souls the worst of them all, take their chances in stealing her soul. Add in some typical high school drama, a part time at a café, and some twisted family secrets and you get chaos.

But with the help of two very obnoxious twins, Rene will soon learn that people aren't always as they seem at first glance. Even her own friends.

To think it all happened after an accident.

Only it wasn't an accident.  
======

It has been spoken  
This deal cannot be broken  
Understand what is said  
Or you might just end up dead

Forever she will wait  
For that is her fate  
What memories will be lost  
When the paths have crossed?

Two souls together for an eternity  
To no end - an infinity  
Be warned! To fall in love with another  
Will doom your one true lover

Longer than never  
But it can also be forever  
Eternity will now start  
"Till death do they part"

(Let's begin!)

I was walking down a dark and lonely misty path. With every step I took growing heavier than the other, almost as if I was being watched. And each time I had looked back over my shoulder to check, there would be nothing but darkness.

After walking for what seemed to be an eternity, I could just make out the shadow of a figure in the distance, their back turned to me.

Without thinking I run up to them, afraid that they would disappear. As soon as I had caught up to them, they - he turns to me.

My breath instantly hitching in my throat from shock. His face was a distorted image with a Cheshire's smile the only thing visible. His smile sent shivers down my spine and they were not the good kind.

 

"W-what?" I say, taking a step back.

 

Taking a step forward he cocks his head to the side. "There is no reason to be afraid. I will not harm you." 

 

"Afraid?" I blink. 

 

Afraid, I was everything but. Though I wasn't about to admit that to this stranger. 

 

Stiffening my back, I raise my chin and look at him in defiance. "I am many things and afraid is not one of them."

 

'A liar would be one of them.' I internally roll my eyes at the thought.

 

He just laughs.

Laughs at my face as if I had just said the funniest thing ever known to this planet or wherever the heck I am.

Crossing my arms, I tap my foot impatiently waiting for him to finish.

"Glad to see that you haven't changed." He says, shaking his head. "You're still as feisty as I remembered." 

 

"I'm sorry have we met?" I ask lifting an eyebrow. "Also am I dreaming?" 

 

Wanna guess what he did this time? No? Okay. He decides to laugh at me again. If this keeps up, I should just be a comedian. I hope he chokes on oxygen. Sending him one of my withering glares, he shuts up.

But just as he was about to open his mouth, a light appears and everything starts to disappear.

He looks at me sadly and I can see his face more clearly now. He looks to be around his early twenties with dark almost jet-black hair and warm chocolate eyes. "Well looks like my time is up."

 

"Wait!" I shout but it's too late, everything is gone as the light disappears with him. 

 

"Have fate." Voices say in unison. "Everything shall soon be revealed to you." Those were the last words I heard before I awoke. 

=========

Hi guys! I can assure you that I don't bite so please don't be afraid to tell me what you think so far be it good, bad, or both. I hope to hear from you guys soon!

Stay tuned for longer and (hopefully) better chapters.

☆Till then!~☆


	2. I'm What

<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<><><><><><><>

_"Personally, I think living is already heaven and hell, and so dying just means moving to another room."_

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

Jolting up right, I end up rolling off my bed to the floor with my covers following suit. Using my nightstand for support, my face comes face-to-face with my alarm clock. My blood instantly runs cold.

 

**6: 55 am**

 

_'That only gives me less than four minutes to get ready for work!'_

 

Fully awake, I rush to get ready for my part-time job at the nearby café. Let's just say my beloved employer Ms. Alice is one who does not tolerate tardiness. After wrestling with my uniform, I try to fix the vulture's nest atop my head; unfortunately, there was only so much I could do with my unruly auburn waves. Throwing it into a messy ponytail, I make a mad dash for it, practically tripping on my shoelaces. As I left, I failed to notice the dark silhouette lurking in the shadows.

 

With only a less than a few minutes left, I just hoped the light turned green when I get to the corner. It seems luck was on my side today.

 

Something wonderful happened.

 

And it had all happened so fast. Looking from left to right, I cross the street just as soon as the light turns green. Then I had heard the unmistakable sound of a blaring horn. Before I had any time to react, my whole world goes black. A dark shadow looming over me was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness.

 

 

Darkness.

 

 

Darkness is what had become my world when I opened my eyes. Looking around deemed to be pointless since all I could see would be nothing but dark colors that mainly consisted of black, gray, and black. I thought that when you died you would wake up being surrounded by an amazing array of flowers like aloes, marigolds, and poppies, or maybe in a garden like paradise. However, it would seem that it would just be wishful thinking.

 

I'm probably going to have to talk to myself in a corner for all eternity, assuming there is a corner. Unless of course someone decides to turn the lights back on to tell me that I'm dreaming which by the looks of things wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

 

"Looks like we're going to be the best of friends." I sigh. Geez, I haven't been here for long and I've already lost it.

 

On normal occasions, I would start to panic - even over the most trivial of things - and right now, I don't see how that's going to help since I'm dead, it's not as if crying would bring me back from my grave. I just wonder how my mother is going to react to the news or worse; my friends. My mother is most likely going to flip and find a way to revive me, and then kill me again. Chloe and Wendy are probably going to join my mom, while Nathan is going to have to be the mature one and stop them. Although, I can't help but feel that he's going to do the opposite of that and make fun of me while dancing on my grave. I mentally shiver at the thought.

 

 

Just then, a blinding light consumes me.

 

When I opened my eyes again, I find myself in the middle of nowhere on a crossroad surrounded by trees and a few steps away from me are two different paths that were each being blocked by a shadow. The smaller of the two shadows was blocking the path on the left that lead deeper into the forest and eventually into a clearing. While the taller of the two was blocking the path on the right that had a portal of sorts flashing images.

 

Looking closely I could see a crowd surrounding a teenage girl lying unconscious in a large pool of blood and next to her was a man crying on his knees, not minding the blood that soaked his pants red.

 

"It was an accident. I'm so sorry," he chanted repeatedly.

 

I slightly wince at the sight of how dreadful I looked on the ground, red really wasn't my color. The calling of my name brought my attention back to the two figures.

 

"Rene?" They say almost coordinated.

 

Their voices almost seemed familiar. "Do you know why you are here?" a boyish voice asks. He sounds young, probably around my age.

 

I shake my head as a response.

 

"We are here to give you a choice-" This time it's a girl that speaks, but before she can finish I interrupt.

 

"A choice? But I'm already dead."  _Right?_ Hope instantly flutters in my chest.

 

"Yes, a choice between life and death." She says, gesturing to each path they were guarding. If she was angry at the fact that I interrupted her, she didn't let it show in her tone of voice.

 

"Okay, so I get to choose between getting a second chance and moving on to the next life? Should be easy." I shrug to no one in particular.  _'I must have hit my head really hard to have someone telling me that I can choose between living and dying.'_

 

"But we must warn you, what happened was no accident."

 

I freeze.

 

"Should you choose to come back you must first fight a coma however, more attempts at an 'accident' will be made." They say monotonously.

 

Before I could say anything, both paths began to disappear under our feet. A sense of Déjà vu hitting me.

 

"What's happening?" I ask, panic evident in my voice. Looking at the portal again, I could see the girl - me - , begin to convulse.

 

Well, guess who's going to die.

 

"Impossible" They say at the same time again. I swear if I wasn't watching myself doing a dying worm dance I would have said something more about them talking so monotonous like that. It's was beginning to creep me out. When I tried to move, it all disappeared and everything went black once more.

 

<>~<>~<>

Opening my eyes once again, I find myself in a dim room, the moon being the only source of light. The first thing I noticed was the constant pounding of my head; it felt like someone was repeatedly using a sledgehammer to split my head open. Groaning, I try to get up but as soon as I did, I felt a jolt of pain surge through my body, which immediately screams in protest and gave out. My head hits the pillow with a soft  _'thud'_  causing the throbbing in my head to increase.

 

Deciding that getting up was going to be both excruciatingly painful and difficult I just stare at the dark ceiling taunting me. Slowly tilting my head to the side, I could see that the bed was at the farthest left corner of the room and a large window was on the left side while a nightstand was on the right side of the bed, a door at the right corner that was probably a closet or bathroom, then from across the bed is another door. As if on cue, someone walks in, a tray in their hands.

 

"Oh! You're awake!" says a familiar feminine voice. "How are you feeling?"

 

_'Oh, I'm feeling great. Absolutely Fantastic! I feel like I was hit by a bus proceeded by a crazed elephant that had repeatedly stepped on my head after mistaking it for a peanut.'_

 

Just as I was about to open my mouth, the lights were turned on. I had to shield my eyes; with how bad my head was pounding furiously, I was afraid it would burst. When my eyes were well adjusted, I lowered my hand carefully so as not to increase the throbbing of my head.

 

She looks at me sheepishly, "Whoops, sorry 'bout that."

 

Walking her way over she sets the tray down on nightstands, looking at me briefly she sits on the chair that I hadn't noticed earlier. When she looked comfortable in her seat, I asked the first question that came to mind. "Am I in heaven?"

 

She looks at me as if I grew two more heads. I could tell she wanted to laugh, if the quivering of her lips wasn't a sign then I don't know what is. Deciding she couldn't hold it anymore, she bursts out laughing nearly toppling over her chair.

 

"I'm sorry, it's - I just can't help it! You - you hahaha!" The flat look I gave her made her laugh even harder. For a moment there, I thought she was going to fall off her chair.

 

When she was somewhat sober, she coughs to stop her from erupting into another fit of laughter. "Personally, I think living is already heaven and hell, and so dying just means moving to another room." She waves it off with her hand "Nevertheless, that's just my opinion. Anyways, I'm Brielle, Bree in short. Also to answer your question, No, no you are not in heaven."

 

"So I'm not dead?" I ask, rubbing at my temples to sooth the pain. But it only caused pain to erupt in my hand. Noticing my discomfort, Brielle I mean Bree reaches for two capsules on the tray and hands them to me with a glass of water. "That should help ease the pain." She smiles as she helps prop me up.

 

Smiling, I thank her and swallow the medicine, greedily finishing the rest of the water afterwards.

 

"No problem. Again to answer your question, yes and no." Placing the glass back on the nightstand, I give Bree what I can only hope was a look of confusion and not on of stupidity. Bree fluffs up my pillows before helping me lie down again.

 

"Well, yes you're not dead and no you're not alive either." She elaborates. "How do I put this... you're in between?" She says it more like a question than a statement.

 

"What do you mean by in between?" This was just increasing the pain of my headache.

 

She grins warily. "Well... You're - "

 

"You're a ghost; a wandering soul." Says another voice.

 

There was a very long pause. We were all busy having a stare down with one another; I was looking wide - eyed at Bree, she was busy sending daggers at the intruder, and he was whistling a tune while staring innocently at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing here.

 

After a moment of silence,

 

"I'm what?!" Came my very clever response.

 

**======**

**What are your thoughts so far?**

**I love symbolism so e** **very now and then, I will either be posting some trivia or questions about the chapter. For instance:**

**Aloes mean grief** ,  **marigolds mean pain and grief, poppies can mean eternal sleep, oblivion, or imagination**

 

**☆Till then!~☆**


	3. Remedy Mix-up

_< >><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<> _

_“Believe me, when you have a sibling the only thing you’re going to feel is the urge to murder and not nice.”_

_< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> _

I was still lying in bed as Bree and the mysterious boy glared at each other.

 

“You know you didn’t have to interrupt me Braden, I was getting there.” Bree sharply says, “And how long have you been standing there like a creep?”

 

“Not too long to be classified as a creep that’s for sure.”  Braden I think his name was, rolls his eyes. “And of course you were ‘getting there.’ That’s why you kept stalling right?” the sarcasm practically rolled of his tongue. Braden also muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like ‘wuss’

 

Abruptly standing from her seat, Bree plasters a sickeningly sweet smile and looks at Braden. “Why my _dearest twin_ ,” she put so much emphasis on ‘dearest twin’ that she made it sound like she had meant to say ‘dumb monkey’….

 

“You are despicable!”

 

“Awww… I love you too, Sissy.”

 

I could almost see smoke coming out of Bree’s ears when she was marching her way over to her brother, who was casually leaning on the doorframe. I also noticed some similarities when they were standing next to each other. They both had light blond hair and they shared the same shade of blue that had just the slightest tint of violet in them. Bree being a bit shorter than her brother was.

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

“Don’t call you what, sissy?”

 

“That’s it!”

 

It must be nice to have a sibling. Just then, both heads turn to me like they just remembered they had an audience. Both Braden and Brielle looked at me dolefully. “Believe me when you have a sibling the only thing you’re going to feel is the urge to murder and not nice,” They say at the same time, “Especially if you have this pathetic excuse for a deadbeat brother.” finishes Bree, although it was quite comical seeing as she was trapped in a headlock.

 

I blinked owlishly. “Did I say that out loud?”

 

“Yep, pretty much.” They both nod at me.  Just realizing that Braden had his sister in a headlock, he lets her go. He did it in such a way that it looked like he meant to shove her away. Sending her brother a withering glare, she dusts herself off, and she then turns to me. “Sorry you had to see that.”

 

“It’s fine.” I smile. “I believe you said something about me being a ghost?” I asked, struggling to get up. I stopped halfway when I felt another jolt of pain.

 

“Careful! You may be a spirit but that doesn’t mean your body isn’t still recovering.” Bree exclaims, running to my side. Carefully, she helps prop me up for the second time today. Ignoring the pain in my lower and upper back, I manage to sit up straight.

 

“I really did get hit by a bus, didn’t I?”

 

“A truck, actually.” Braden corrects me, slightly wincing

 

Brielle glares at her brother. “That didn’t sound any better.”

 

Braden shrugs. Before anyone of them could say anything else, I quickly intervened afraid that they would decide to declare another World War Twin. “Back to the topic please.”

 

The twins shared a look like they were having a secret conversation but  it looked like they were debating on whether to tell if the outfit matched my eyes or not.

 

After some time, Braden looks at me. “This is going to take a while so I suggest you get comfortable.”

 

Bree groans. “Did you leave your brain somewhere? Can’t you see that she can’t move without the risk of breaking another rib?” she says gesturing a hand towards me.

 

Ah, that explains why my sides hurt. Let’s check my damage statistics, shall we? A painful headache (quite possible a migraine), a tender right hand, and who knows how many fractured ribs. At this point, I’m beginning to question as to whether I had broken all my bones or not.

 

“No, you didn’t break all your bones, only the majority of your right side, a ruptured spleen, a couple of fractured ribs, and a cracked skull.” It was Brielle who had answered my silent question, listing them with her fingers.

_‘Well that explains the body aches’_ I glumly thought, massaging my temples. 

 

Braden smirks. “That didn’t sound any better either.”

 

Ignoring her brother’s comment, she sits back down on the chair. “Since he’s being juvenile –” she points to her brother “– I’ll do the explaining.”

 

Braden looked like he was going to say something but Bree beats him to it. “Anyways! Indeed, what he said was true; you are a ghost or rather a wandering soul. Now, what is a wandering soul you ask? Well normally, after death, the soul emerges from its body and crosses over to the afterlife. Which in my opinion doesn’t exist, nevertheless that is just my opinion. –” she dismisses it with her hands “–Though in some instances like let us say something unexpected were to happen to the soul, it will stray from its body and onto will’s path – like yourself. Where if you are deemed worthy shall be given the choice of life or death. Once they have made a decision on which path they wish to take, it must be certain that it is final. Because once they step foot on that path, there can be no turning back. Should they turn back, there will be nothing left for you but a dark eternity.” Bree paused to let out a shaky sigh, I saw a ghost of an emotion flicker when she looked down, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

 

“But in your case, someone else had decided for you. In other words, you were given a second chance.” Bree draws in a deep breath. “Whew! Did that sum everything up?”

 

I continued to rub my temples to ease the pain of my headache while waiting for all the information to finish processing, when a question suddenly came to mind. “If I’m a ghost then why do I still feel pain?”

 

“You still feel the pain from the accident because even if your soul is not in your body, it’s still connected to it.” Braden explains it to me like he was talking to a little kid.

 

“Okay, just a few more questions.”

 

“Shoot.” Braden says just as Bree says, “Ask away.”

 

“Where am I and where is my body?”

 

For some reason I’m being awfully calm about this. If it were up to me, I would probably be bombarding them with questions faster than both of them can answer, or perhaps, I would be in hysterics like there was no tomorrow, on second thought I would have probably done both. I was so lost in thought, I barely noticed Braden making his way over to the edge of the bed where he then sits down.

 

“You're still on earth if that’s what you mean and your body is in a morgue scheduled to be cremated in a few days.” Braden states sadly.

 

I froze.

 

Brielle gives him a flat look; reaching for her brother, she smacks the back of his head.

 

“Never mind the idiot. He was just messing with you. What he meant to say was that, your body is currently in a comatose state in the San Angelenos’ Hospital. While your spirit is with us in our humble abode not too far from the said hospital.”

 

“You didn’t have to hit me!” Braden cries, rubbing his head.

 

Bree glares at him in return. “Oh shut up. We both know that it wasn’t the least bit amusing.”

 

“Wait! So if I’m still here then how come I’m not in my body?” This was just getting more and more complicated at this rate my head might just burst open with all this info. On the bright side, a calm spread through my body, making me sink back into the pillows a little more.

 

“Because something had been preventing you from going back. But now that you are awake you will be able to go back to your body once you have recovered.” They said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Even if it was, I couldn’t think straight with the relentless pounding of my head. What happened to the pills I took earlier? I rubbed my temples again but the headache only persisted.

 

“I think that’s enough questions for today.” Braden says.

 

“Why does her head still hurt?” he looks at his sister questioningly and she shrugs.

 

I groan, continuing to rub my temples to ease the pain, but unfortunately, the elephant was still using my head as a bouncy house.

 

Braden gets up from his seat. “Let me go downstairs and get you another pain killer.”

 

I could faintly hear the door opening and closing then the sound of retreating footsteps, but after that, there was nothing but silence in the room. So quiet in fact, that aside from our breathing, you could probably hear the sound of a pin dropping.

 

After some time we heard, Braden’s exasperated voice from somewhere downstairs. “FOR THE LOVE OF ALL HILLS! BRIELLE, YOU GAVE HER THE WRONG MEDICATION!”

 

Brielle face palms and groans into her hand while I just stared at the ceiling, having an idea as to what she gave me.

 

Hunh, no wonder.

 

**======**

**Thoughts?**


	4. Rumbling, Stumbling, and Tumbling!

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“ _Don’t you just love Karma?_ ”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 “Idiot!”

 

“Gardening Tool!”

 

It’s been two weeks since I've found out that I’m a wandering soul. Two horrendously long and torturing weeks of playing referee with the twins. Two atrocious weeks of watching those two throw insults at each other left and right, day in and day out. They wanted me to be fully functional before I could return to my life as they had put it. During those days of recovering, all the body pains had minimized, although I would still get an occasional headache, and I was also capable of walking on my own for a while. And so here, I was at the dinner table, watching those two arguing again over, well…. I’ll let you figure that one out.

 

“Deadbeat!”

 

 “ ** _Pig_** _my_!”  

 

Brielle looks momentarily taken aback before she shakes herself of that daze and grounds out, "What was that?!”

 

Taking a deep breath, I mentally count backwards from 10. To calm myself down, before I decide to thwack their heads together and hopefully that would knock some sense into them.

_10 don’t hurt them…_

_9 do not strangle them…_

“You heard me!”

 

_8 do not conk their heads together…._

_7 would they notice if I threw a knife at them?....._

"I am not fat nor am I small!”

_6 maybe I could just throw food?...._

_5 do not waste food…_

“Ha! Sure, whatever helps you look at the mirror.”

_4 do not wring their necks…._

_3 resist urge to commit murder…_

“Well it takes one to know one!”

_2 do not commit murder…_

_1 DO NOT COMMIT – Oh forget it!_

“Your point bei-"

 

“ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!”  I exclaimed, hands banging the table.

 

My sudden outburst was enough to startle the two into silence. Both of them were blinking multiple times at each other, then both Braden and Brielle turned to me, mouth agape and pointing at the other. 

 

“But he wants that last pizza slice!”

“She wants the last slice!” With that said, both of them went back to fighting over the pizza slice.

 

Yep, folks you guessed it! They were fighting over the last slice of tomato sauce covered pie topped with meat and cheese. While they were distracted, I hastily grabbed the last slice and made a dash for it to the living room. Plopping down on the plush sofa, I began to savor my prize.

<>~<>~<>

 

“Rene”

“Rene”

“Rene dear, do wake up. You’re drooling.”

 

The gentle calling of my name stirred me from my sleep. Softly groaning an “I do not.” I open my eyes to a familiar pair of warm chocolate pools that were a tad bit too close to my face. Out of pure reflex or at least I hoped it was, I scream and push the intruder away from my face, He too screams which is soon replaced with a mix of grunts and the sound of rustling grass. 

It took me an amazing three seconds to remember where I thought I was. Getting into a sitting position, the wind was the first to greet me, with my curls dancing around me in the cool breeze with the sun shining radiantly above as birds flew freely in the blue sky. Greenery stretched for miles around the small peak I sat atop.

As I was admiring the flowers around me, it was then that I saw a sprawled out figure sending daggers my way, near a small patch of mauve carnations. He props himself up using his elbows and continues to scowl at me while I smile at him sheepishly.

 

“Are you just going to sit there and look like a giant wilting rainflower or are you going to get down from that hill and help me up?”

 

It took me longer than expected to comprehend what he said over the sudden feeling of familiarity that hits me.

 

“Yes, of course.” I drawl out sarcastically getting up.

 

I should really consider getting glasses. No sooner than I gotten up that my feet thought that it would be a good idea for my face to try to catch me. A scream rose from my throat as I was suspended in mid – air and the next thing I knew I was rolling my way down.

When I reached the bottom, laughter erupted from my right. I unceremoniously get up to rid myself of the grass, and flower petals. I glare at the figure rolling on the floor – I mean grass - laughing like a mad man on crack.

 

“Don’t you just love Karma?” his voice full of mirth.

 

My glare intensifies. “No.” I steal a quick glance to my left to where there was a patch of prickly flowers… It’s not a cactus but I guess it would have to do.

He probably guessed where my train of thoughts was heading because he immediately gets up and blocks the few steps it would take to get something to stab him with. To be honest though, he just made my job a whole lot easier. All I had to do is push him and voila! Death by vegetation.

 

He cautiously lifts both hands up. “Don’t even think about it.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I say _innocently_.

 

“Right…” He rolls his eyes. 

 

Pretending that I didn’t hear his comment I sat down and when I found a comfortable enough spot, look up at toffee eyes. Silently inviting him to sit down as well, he gets the message not a moment too soon. And so we just sat on the grass in silence, both of us listening intently to nature’s music.

 

He was the first one to break nature’s spell. 

 

“Something on your mind, Rainflower?”

 

I open my mouth to protest to the nickname he gave me “It’s –“

 

He cuts me off. “Rene Elaine Fate, I know.” He chuckles.

 

“Ho –”

 

“I know many things that you think I don’t” He cuts me off _again._

I glared at him to stop.

 

“Okay, then where are we?” I asked, glad that he didn’t cut me off short again.

 

“Haven”

 

“Heaven?” I asked, dodging a bird that flew a little too close to my head.

 

“ _Haven_ ” He repeats slowly for me.

 

After staring an eternity at nothing in particular, I ask chocolate eyes the first thing that popped into my head. “Why am I here?”

 

He smiles at me. “I thought I’d take you away for a while. You looked like you could use an escape from the twins.”

 

At this, I raise an eyebrow. “You know them?”

 

“I know how annoyingly childish they can get.” He chuckles.

 

Next thing I know we start taking about everything and anything we both knew about Braden and Brielle. Although he knew more about them than I did, for instance I discovered that Braden could somehow magically burn water. Remind me to never ask him to cook. Or that Brielle was really talented at playing the piano. I find it odd that I've never seen a piano there though. After sometime, I started to get sleepy, so I lied on the grass using the Queen Anne’s Lace as a pillow.

 

He notices and gets up. “Well, looks like it’s time to go.” He dusts away the grass on his jeans then proceeds to help me up.

 

“Aren’t you going to tell me your name?” I asked, slightly flustered at the gesture. I don't even know why.

 

He smiles at me and just that single word that escapes his mouth leaves me frozen in place.

 

“Caleb”

 

A strange wave of familiarity washes over me. Almost as if something about that name begged my brain to remember, I just don’t know what. Yet there was also a part of me that didn’t want to remember as if it was a bad memory that needed to stay lost forever.

 

“I’ll be seeing you again, rainflower.” At that, everything disappears into a thick fog.

 

<>~<>~<>

 

“I say we draw on her face, where’s the sharpie?”

“No, I think an ice cold shower should suffice.”

 “Good idea, I’ll go get the bucket.”

 

I could hear what I could only guess where ‘hushed whispers’ about how they were going to wake me up. Little did they know that I was just lazy to open my eyelids.

 

“I got the bucket” I heard Braden say.

 

“Good now, be careful not to –” Brielle is cut off by something crashing with a loud ‘ _thud_ ’ From the sound of Brielle’s laugh and Braden’s colorful words, I didn’t need to open my eyes to know that he had tripped over the carpet.

 

“Trip” Brielle finishes laughing.

 

I shuffle on the sofa to hide the small smile that wanted to make its way on to my face. I’m sure that if I smiled then I wouldn’t be able to stifle the laugh that I was sure to come. There was a short pause, until I heard ‘hushed whispers’ and two very distinct shadows looming over me.

 

Taking that as my cue, turning around I speak up. “Hey guys.”

 

“Don’t even think about it.” I finish, opening my eyes, the bucket was just mere inches from spilling its contents on me.

  
The twins looked like deer caught in the headlights with how wide eyed they looked. Noticing the bucket that was still near the top of my head, Braden quickly hides it behind his back. Both of them looking at me sheepishly.

 

I get up and give the two a disapproving look. “I’m just going to pretend that nothing happened.”

 

They both nod at me.

 

“Told you we should’ve just sharpied her face.” Braden muttered not so quietly, nudging his sister as they walk away.

 

Shaking my head from side to side I feel my lips form a full out grin. Those two…

 

(Not Edited)

**====**

**I love Karma <3 Kudos to those who can guess which Karma.**

 

**Mauve carnations mean Dreams of Fantasy while QAL (Queen Anne's Lace) means Haven or Sanctuary**

 

**'til then!~**


	5. Heartfelt Revelations

<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<> 

_“My eyes are up here, Rini.”_

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Have you ever had that feeling where it felt like some unknown force was constantly trying to knock you of your feet? Or how about having odd tingling sensations on your hands or head almost as if something was touching you? Or you would space out from time to time and won’t remember doing so? Or when you felt as if you were losing your mind from the several voices in your head? Perhaps Rene truly was losing her mind. Maybe it was just a phase from being a wandering soul. One thing however was for sure, Rene didn’t know and neither of the twins had said a word about it.

Whenever Rene tried to bring up the topic with the twins, they would stare at each other with an unknown emotion passing through them and then brush it off by asking how she was feeling or if she wanted anything. Deep down Rene knew that they were hiding something from her and she couldn’t help but feel hurt, even if it were for her own good.

 

As Rene was sitting on the sofa with eyes glazed over, she failed to recognize Braden and Brielle’s desperate attempts in snapping her out of the trance she was in.

 

Brielle snapped her fingers repeatedly in front of her face but got no response, not even a blink of acknowledgment. Huffing in annoyance Bree goes to sit down.

 

“Earth to Rene!” exclaimed an exasperated Braden.

 

“For Pete’s sake! What is wrong with this woman?” His question was directed to his sister who was now lazing on the other side of Rene.

 

Brielle shrugs. “Maybe she’s sleeping.” She says casually.

 

Braden looks at his sister incredulously before giving her a flat look and deadpans, “With her eyes open?” he runs a hand over his face, “Just my luck. She’s out of it and you are CRAZY!” he throws his hands up to as if to prove a point, although in his sister’s eyes he looked like a child close to throwing a tantrum if not already.

 

Rolling her eyes, Brielle gets up from her seat and goes to stand next to her brother in front of the spaced out Rene. Without warning, Brielle slaps the space case with a loud noise resonating through the quiet living room. The sound causing Braden to jump and look at his sister with a pale – faced, wide – eyed look.

 

“Oh loving dead, I think you’ve finally lost it.” He says appalled.

 

She in return sweetly smiles at him before looking at Rene to admire the work she had done. The said space case’s head was turned to the left from the impact. A red handprint the exact same size as Bree’s hand was beginning to blossom on Rene’s slightly swollen cheek. Yet the space case was still a space case.

 

A hunched over Brielle dejectedly plops back down on the sofa. “She’s clearly in another world” she lets out a brief sigh.

 

“Do you think she stumbled onto Will’s Path again?” Braden asks, sitting across from his sister.

 

“I highly doubt it. We would have sensed it. And besides, she’s already alive; just not in her body yet.”

 

“Why does my check hurt?” Says a slightly out of it Rene. The sudden sound of her voice almost causing the twins to fall off their seats.

 

She was cradling her cheek and was looking at the twins questioningly. Unbeknownst to her however, the twins were having a stare down. Braden raised an eyebrow that clearly meant _‘well?’_

 

Sighing Brielle spoke up, “I _may_ or may have not high – fived your face.” Each word growing quieter than the other until it was but a faint whisper.

 

 _‘Now she’s embarrassed?’_ thought an amused Braden.

 

Most likely sensing his thoughts Brielle turns her head to glares at her brother. She rolls her eyes. ‘ _Dumb brother.’_

<><><> 

 

“I _may_ or may have not high – fived your face.”

 

I stare at them. “Okay? Why?”

 

This time it was their turn to stare at me. “You mean you don’t remember?” They chorused. “You spaced out. Again” they added

 

“I did? I’m sorry that’s been happening a lot lately.” Which was true, after my last encounter with Caleb I’ve been out of it. There were times when I would just randomly space out.

 

According to the twins there was this one time I was going down the stairs and then the next thing they knew I stopped mid – step. I would have hit my head had it not been for Braden catching me. That part I remembered. I was just glad that it didn’t happen again.

 

“Please don’t tell me she spaced out again,” Braden groans.

 

I blinked. “I didn’t” I answered. “Especially since I don’t want to have a repeat of earlier” out of impulse my hand goes to touch my very prominently soon to be bruised cheek.

 

Bree winces. “Sorry.”

 

“I’d turn my other cheek to you, but I fear that my neck won’t be able to handle the whiplash.” It came out a little harsher than intended so I mutter an apology. I catch a blur of blue near my peripheral vision before I felt something cold being compressed to my cheek.

 

Tracing the hand back to the owner with my eyes, the hand belongs to no other than Braden. His lips form into a small smile. “Wouldn’t want to bruise the wandering soul now do we?”

 

Despite the cold compression on my cheek, heat slowly creeps up my neck. I grab the ice pack from him and turn away mumbling a simple “Thank you” Brielle pretends to gag and when Braden gives her a pointed glare, she feigns innocence. “What? I couldn’t help but feel sick.” She shrugs.

 

I roll my eyes at their foolish antics. ‘ _Here we go again’_

 

“Says the one who always flirts with her Teddy Bears.” Mutters Braden.

 

Brielle flushes a deep red making her look like an over – ripened tomato. “I – I do-do –” she begins to stutters incoherently. “I do not.” She says weakly.

 

Braden smirks. “By that you mean, you do.” He chirps.

 

If it was even possible, Brielle flushes an even darker shade of crimson. “Just leave Sir Boo and Mister Nate out of this.” She looks away from us, pouting.

 

At that, I literally begin to laugh my butt off on the floor. Braden soon follows suit, hunched over in laughter. Only our laughter is cut short when we each are hit with a set of four pillows. Causing Braden to topple over me.

 

Despite the pain I felt from the initial landing, this  only increases our laughter. My lungs were close to collapsing on themselves. Tears began to well in the corner of my eyes. My sides began to ache. Over all, it felt like I was going to die of laughter with a loud Braden howling in mirth lying on my back.

 

Bree glares. “There’s nothing funny!” she growls, throwing her hands up.

 

“Sir Boo and Mister Nate?” I giggled, “That’s so cute!”

 

“Then stop laughing at me.” Brielle scowls.

 

“I got a better idea; how about getting Braden off of me?” It was only now that I began to feel the pain. Add in the vibrations from Braden’s howling. You get a bruised back.

 

The weight is suddenly lifted from my back and the next thing I know, I’m being hoisted into the air and into Braden’s arms. “Sorry” he smiles.  Heat rises to my cheeks at the close proximity of our lips. Any closer and they would be touching. When I gazed into his eyes, it was then that I noticed that his eyes were a light shade of violet that could have easily passed for blue. The flecks of cerulean swimming around made it nearly impossible to look away.

 

My eyes began to trail down to his mouth and his lips tugged into a smirk.

 

“My eyes are up here, Rini.”  I quickly look up, embarrassed by my actions.

 

I was going to say something when someone namely Brielle began to make gagging noises.

 

“Ack! I think I’m going to be sick.” She points a finger at her tongue.

 

Braden sets me down, not before giving his sister a roll of his eyes.

 

“I saw that!” she sharply says.

 

“Whatever” is his response.

 

While they began their pointless banter, I go over what just happened. And then it hit me. “Braden what did you say?”

 

He looks at me questioningly. “My sister is a midget?” this causes Bree to gawk at him.

 

“I already know that.” The look Bree gave me asked if I was still sane. “What I meant was when you were carrying me.”

 

“Rini?” he cocks an eyebrow.

 

My eyes widen in recognition and my heart skips a beat at the familiar nickname.

 

“If you don’t like it, I could always –” he begins.

 

“NO!” my voice unintentionally going up a few notches causing the both of them to flinch. “I’m sorry. It’s just that my friend would always call me that.” I say wistfully.

 

The twins shared a look before they looked at me sadly. “We should be the ones apologizing. We would ignore you whenever you would ask us why you were spacing out,” Braden starts.

 

“Or when you started feeling heavy, or when you heard voices in your head. The truth is that we were selfish,” Bree adds. “Those were symptoms of the people close to you wanting you back.” She says quietly.

 

“It’s been so lonely here. Normally, when a wondering soul chooses to go back they return to their body immediately but you were different. Something was preventing you from doing just that. So you stayed with us for a few days and before we knew it, days became weeks and we can’t even remember a time where we could be ourselves. We have you to thank for that. Then…..” 

 

“When you told us what was happening to you, we knew that you would have to go soon, but…” Bree trails off.

 

“We didn’t want you to leave us yet.” They finish. “And for that, we’re sorry.” They look at me ruefully.

 

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. A part of me wanted to be angry at them for not telling me sooner but the better part of me told me to empathize with them. “I may not know what it feels like to only have your sibling but I do know that it can get quite lonely when you only have one family member in your life. Although I guess it is kind of the same.”

 

My thoughts unexpectedly took me to my family. According to my mother, my father disappeared before she even found out she was pregnant with me. My mom’s family lived in a different state so it was only the two of us.

 

Out of nowhere, Bree is engulfing me in a bear hug to which Braden hesitates. After a few seconds, I feel Braden wrap his arms around Bree and me.

 

“This is nice,” Says Bree. “I wish it could always be like this.”

 

I wanted to say something only I couldn’t.

 <>~<>~<>

I was back in haven only this time it looked like pandemonium. Trees began to topple over and flowers began to die. The rain was pouring down heavily that I was already drenched from head to toe. Lightning flashed and then a clap of thunder soon followed. Yet I refused to seek shelter without finding Caleb. My voice already felt hoarse from shouting his name.

Just when I was about to give up, I see him in the distance running towards me. I run up to him as well and we meet half way, both of us not minding the free shower.

 

“Caleb, what is happening here?” I say just as he says, “What are you doing here?”

 

My response is almost immediate, “I don’t know”

 

“They want you back.”

 

My eyebrows shot up, “Who is they?”

 

He points a finger up towards the sky.  “Them.”

 

Almost on cue, there is a banging noise similar to the one you make when you pound on glass or tap a fish bowl. Then a familiar voice blows through. My head almost spinning from how fast I snapped my neck up to stare at the sky.

 

“Rene!”

 

For the second time today, my heart skips a beat. “Nathan?”

 

I turn on my heel and ignore the sudden pounding of my head. “How?”

 

Instead of answering me, Caleb stares at me with wide – eyes. For a moment there, I thought he had froze from the cold rain but after a while, he answers me only it was a question. “How many times have you done that?”

 

“Done wh- AT!”  The last part came out as more of a yelp when I jumped from the lightning that struck the patch of grass close to me. Once I again I think my heart skipped not just a beat but also a few more than that.

 

“Your heart skipped a few beats.” It wasn’t a question. “That’s why this is happening. With each beat that is skipped the closer they are to thinking that you are giving up.”

 

“And what happens if they think that?” I ask already having an idea on what the answer was.

 

“They’ll pull the plug.” He looks at me sadly. “So you have to go back now.” He picks a flower up and puts in my hair. “An azalea flower so that you may always take care.” He gives me a sad smile.

 

“Will I ever see you again?”

 

His eyes lit up.

 

“In Time’s own way dear, in time’s own way.” He smiles. “Until then Dear Rainflower.”

 

Instead of everything vanishing into a cloud of mist as it did before, everything just shattered into a million pieces right before my eyes. The last piece to shatter were the warm eyes staring at me sadly. When I averted my gaze down to my feet, I was suspended in the air. Then I was plunged into deep waters, the feeling of drowning soon taking over.

 

<>~<>~<>

 

“Rene!” I could hear the panic in Brielle “She’s waking up!”

 

Spots were dancing around my vision when I opened my eyes. When the spots disappear I could see both Braden and Brielle staring at me, worry etched onto their faces.

 

My head started pounding again. Only this time it was repetitive. “What happ –?”

 

Braden cuts me off with a frown. “Why didn’t you tell us that your heart had randomly been stopping?”

 

“It didn’t start till earlier.” I mutter like a child getting a scolding.

 

“Still!” They shout regret instantly passing through their eyes. “Sorry”

 

“It’s fine.” I show them a pained smile. “What’s up with the headache?”

 

Spots were making their way into my vision again and everything felt like it was spinning. Just when I thought, it couldn’t get any worse, the headache increases causing me to wince at the slightest of movements. Even breathing.

 

 _“Ref! Come on you hoe! You can’t give up now!”_ says a voice.

 _“Come on Rene. Keep fighting.”_ Says another voice.

 

It took me a millisecond to remember that those were the voices in my head. Or rather, some voices of the people close to me.

 

With a sigh, Bree reaches for something in her pocket. When she finds what she’s looking for, she shows it to me. It’s a necklace. To be specific a gold diamond studded moon and star necklace. Before I could ask what it’s for.

 

She’s already placing the necklace around my neck. “This once saved me from danger when I was lost and now I give it to you.”

 

What is up with people and giving me gifts? I already have a flower on my head. But it’s not like I’m ungrateful or anything. It’s just that I’m the type of person that isn’t so fond of receiving gifts. I’m more on giving than receiving.

 

“Thank you.” I mumble almost to myself.

 

Braden lets out a shaky breath that was probably meant to sound like a laugh and helps me up from the sofa. Which me being the space case that I am never noticed until now. “Well then time for you to go back,” I was almost, almost feeling sad for him when he decided to ruin it by adding. “Ref” he smirks.   

 

Brielle rolls her eyes before looking at me and halfheartedly smiles. “Well then, now that you have my gift and a new nickname from Braden. I think it’s time you went back to your friends before they start up the defibrillators.”

 

It was meant to be a joke to lighten the tension that we were all feeling so I make an effort to smile.

 

“I guess so,” I said. “But how do I do that?”

 

The twins sigh heavily, before coming to stand in front of me. Braden to the right and Brielle the left.

 

“We hope to see you again, Rene.” Brielle says. “Just not on Wills Path.” Braden adds.

 

“Till Then.” They chorused, smiling.

                                                                                   

Just when I thought I was going to disappear, Braden leans in closer and kisses my temples leaving me out of breath. His lips form a smirk at seeing me flustered. “Try not to miss me too much.” 

 

I could faintly hear the sound of Brielle heaving before a wave of somnolence took over. I closed my eyes and let it envelope me. Then I was falling. Falling into a dark abyss, not knowing when I would hit the bottom. I just welcomed the darkness with open arms and then there was nothing. Nothing but the feeling of lightness.

 

_“Rene please come back.”_

 

 (Not Edited)

_**====**  
_

**I have nothing to say except I'm stuck at home with a box of tissue all because of my allergies. -_-**

**Thoughts?**

 

**\- Till then!~**


	6. Flying Shoes

><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><

_“If I really wanted to die, I would have jumped from your ego and down to your IQ.”_

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

The steady sound of the heart monitor rang in my ears. I blink myself awake, each movement feeling sore. Almost like, I had run a non-stop seven-year marathon. For a while, I just stared at the white ceiling. Until my eyes widened and the sound of the heart monitor increased. Everything suddenly came back to me in the form of a tsunami.

 

‘I’m back!’

 

“Whoa there! You might want to calm your heart down.” Says a female voice. “You just got back and I don’t want you to be leaving anytime soon.”

 

I pause at the sound of Chloe’s familiar voice. Slowly, I turn my head to the side and that’s when I see her smiling at me, sitting on a chair beside the hospital bed.

 

“Chloe?” I cough out. I try to reach for the water near the bed but jolts of pain stopped me from doing so.

 

“I’m hurt.” She puts a hand to her heart. “How can you forget me so soon?”

 

‘I don’t know. Sorry lot of things on my mind.’ I thought.

 

Out of nowhere, an object whizzes past my face from the side and hits Chloe square on the face. Then came another familiar voice.

 

“Maybe someone should give her some water. She sounds like a dying walrus imitating some croaking cockatoo for goodness sakes!”

 

Chloe does as she’s told and I smile at her. Although I think, it was a smirk.

 

When I turn to the side, I see Wendy leaning against the doorframe for support as she reaches to remove her other shoe that wasn’t lobbed at Poor Chloe. “She just wakes up and you’re already making her wish she didn’t!”

 

My heart swells for the concern my friend has for me. Sadly, it didn’t last long when my blood runs cold from her next words.

 

“Wait” she pauses, then slowly lifts her head to look at me. “She’s awake?”  I could hear rage just beneath the surface of her calm tone.

 

“RENE ELAINE FATE!”  I cringe deeper into the bed.

 

 _Yep definitely angry._ _Is it too late to go back to Braden and Brielle?_

 

_You can if you die._

 

When I look back at the doorframe Wendy has moved to stand in front of the bed, arms akimbo. “What do you think you were doing?! Getting hit by a truck like that?” She begins to scold me. “Do you have any idea how worried we were when your mother was crying on the phone telling us what happened?”  

Like Chloe, I stay quiet because we both know that if I were to say even a single word, We’d be adding fuel into the fire that is Wendy’s hair. After a while I ask. “You okay?”

 

A spark ignites in Wendy’s eyes. “No I am – ”

 

“Just leave her alone Wens. In her defense it was the truck that hit her and not the other way around.” My savior cuts her off. “Also, it's getting late shouldn’t you two be heading out now?”

 

 

Together they both grumble out complaints as they walk out.

 

Leaving me alone with Nathan.

 

Nathan closes the door when they leave and walks his way over to the chair.

 

“You okay?” he asks.

 

“Sorta. I feel like my eardrums are gonna bleed out soon from the lecture Wendy gave me. If you can even call it that.” To put emphasis on my statement I rub my left ear.

 

He halfheartedly smiles. “Don't you mean one-sided scream match? But, you were in a coma for two weeks. Then just yesterday your heart started spiraling and we were afraid we would lose you. So in some twisted way it would kind of make sense if she decided you needed an earful.”

 

“Two weeks?” I choke out.

 

“Yeah, why?”  

 

“No reason...” I stare at my hands that are on my lap, an image of the twins smiling pops into my head.

 

“But I must admit.” He pauses for a breath. “Out of all things you could have got hit by, you chose a truck? What the hell?”

 

I blink.

 

Once. Twice.

 

Then it dawned on me. “You thought I wanted to kill myself?!”

 

Nathan’s silence was enough to answer my question.

 

I cross my arms around myself and scoff. “If I really wanted to die, I would have prefered to jump from your ego and down to your IQ.”

 

_Thank you google..._

 

“Ouch Rini!” he feigns hurt but then smirks. “Sorry to say this but, if you were to do that then the jump from my ego wouldn’t even be enough to sprain your ankle.”

 

It was my turn to smirk. “So you admit that you’re stupid?”

 

His eyes widen. “That’s not – ”

 

My laughter cuts him off. “Of course not Nate. Course not.”

 

“But the next time you think that I’m going to kill myself, do yourself a favour and grab a parachute so you won’t hurt yourself from jumping into conclusions,” I add.

 

He dramatically sighs. “And I was looking forward to dancing on your grave.”

 

I knew it. 

 

I halfheartedly glare at him. “I had a feeling you were going to do that.”

 

“Well who else is going to make fun of you for being six feet under?” 

 

And so started our pointless banter and catching up on all the things that I missed from pulling a ‘sleeping ogre’ as Nathan had kindly put it. Note the wonderful sarcasm.

 

However, our time was cut short when the sun began to set, marking the end of visiting hours. Nathan gets up from his chair and helps get me comfortable for bed. Before closing the door, I heard him murmur a “Good Night” then it was lights out for me.

 

That night I slept a restless sleep.

 

 

Only after a while, I dreamt of a white light enveloping me and then I saw haven.

<>~<>~<>

Compared to before, Haven looks just as it should; a paradise. Once again, I’m on a hill staring lying on my back staring at the crystal sky. The nearby flowers and grass would tickle me whenever the wind blew too strong.

 

Other than that, It like I was in peace.

 

I close my eyes and enjoy nature’s sweet music.

 

It was short lived when a shadow blocked the sun. I heavily sigh. “What do you want Caleb?”

 

When no response came, I opened my eyes and was welcomed by nothing but the sun was shining brightly on my face.

 

“Okay?”

 

I close my eyes again and the shadow returns.

 

The same thing happens again when I opened my eyes so instead of closing my eyes and relaxing like I want to, I get up and scan my surroundings for Caleb.

 

But the moment I got up to do so the sun hid behind the clouds and darkness appeared.

 

“What the – ”

 

“Rene run!” A voice cries in the distance.

 

I didn’t listen. “Caleb?”

 

Right now, I really wished I did listen. As I turned my head to and fro to look for him, the wind got knocked out of me and the clouds scattered to reveal a grinning moon.  I instantly knew that I was in a different world or maybe a different part of Haven. I just hoped that it was the latter.

Instead of being standing on the hill in the green flowery meadow, I’m near a small pond reflecting the moon’s canary – eating grin, in a dark forest with a very, very eerie aura. I had three possible choices right now. I could A) run into the forest and get lost until I wake up. B) I could just stay here until I wake up. Or C) I could go take a gander at the pond and hope it’s a way out and that something won’t try to drown me.

And of course. Me being the rash person that I am choose option C); let’s just hope that it’s a way out. Slowly, I inched my way to the pond as one would a rabid animal. When I was close enough I wanted to smack myself, and that I did. It was not a pond, but a mirror on the ground.

 

_Well, don't I feel stupid._

 

When I was standing near the mirror, I think I had just about jumped out of my skin when it rose from the ground to match my height. With a slight tilt of my head, I stare at my reflection. I look no different than I did before the accident. My eyes were still the vivid green that I know. And my hair was still the curly brown with natural red highlights that I inherited from my mother. Yet something felt different about me. Is it perhaps because I cheated death or is it something else?

Absentmindedly, my hand goes to touch the person staring back at me. When my hand makes contact with the glass, my reflection disappears and is replaced with a grinning shadow. Before I could quickly retract my hand, it reached for and before I know it, I’m being sucked into the mirror.

 

And just like that I’m falling.

 

Then stop falling and I’m back in Haven. However, instead of seeing Caleb I find a girl around my age smiling smugly.

 

“You should learn to be more careful, Delilah~” she says in a singsong tone revealing pointed canines.

 

I was getting ready to say something when she lunges for me. However, before she can get close to me. Something around my neck begins to glow and soon enough a white light swallows me.

 

“This isn’t over!” 

 

Those are the last words I hear. 

 

<>~<>~<> 

I jolt awake with a light coat of sweat covering my skin. I lean back further into the bed and put a hand on my chest as if to calm my ever increasing heartbeat.

 

“It was just a dream,” I chant. “It was only a dream.”

 

When my heart rate was normal, I sigh.

 

Something grabs my foot.

 

“What was a dream?”  

 

I scream bloody murder.

 

(Not edited)

**=====**

**Oh goody a new chapter and about time too.**

 

**Question: Who do you think the pointed canine girl is?**

 

**'Til then!~**

 


	7. Not an update

Okay so I'm not sure how I can explain this but me and my friends were playing a game and well

.

.

.

.

.

 

You guys are probably wondering what that bet is and so allow this loser to enlighten you all.

The bet was to post the rest of this story on wattpad.  **-_-#**

 

 **BUT** that doesn't mean I'll stop posting here. It's just that wattpad will be updated first then here so if you'd still like to continue supporting me as Rene continues on her adventure the link below will lead you to the story. Sorry! I really wasn't expecting that to happen. (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

 

https://www.wattpad.com/story/105497199-fate%27s-strange-twist

 

Hope to hear from y'all real soon

 

And so, 'til then!~

\- Alexi

 


	8. Wanna Bet?

<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<> 

_“The stupidity in this room is overwhelming.”_

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

I don’t know how long my scream was but when I was done my throat felt dryer than the Sahara. The lights were on and the figure near the foot of the bed was the first thing I locked eyes with – a hunched over Chloe covering her ears almost as if in pain.

I put a hand to my chest like it would prevent my heart from jumping free. I stare at Chloe while I try to calm my erratic breathing. “What was that for?” I say in between breathes.

Chloe removes her hands from her ears and straightens. “I could ask you the same thing. I just tapped your foot and then you suddenly scream louder than a banshee.”

 

“Tapped is not the word I would have used.” I stated flatly. “Not to be rude or anything, Chlo, but what are you doing here? After visiting hours might I add?”

 

“Wendy forgot to get her shoe earlier and wouldn’t stop threatening me to get it for her.” She holds the said shoe up. “When I went in you were tossing and turning, the EKG was going crazy that I was beginning to wonder why there was no medical staff running in yet.”

 

I’m probably the least of their concerns. “Still doesn’t explain how you were able to get in.”

 

Chloe sighs. “If we weren’t best friends since nursery I would have questioned why you’re interrogating me like I’m some convict but because we are friends I’ll let it slide. I snuck in through the fire exit. Don’t ask how, I just did.” She shrugs at the last part.

 

“Okay….” I trail off uncertainly. “At least you aren’t some crazy serial killer running amok.”

 

With a roll of her eyes, she goes to sit down on the edge of the bed. “You going to tell me what that dream was all about or not?”

 

I look up at the ceiling as if it held the answers I needed.  I nod and decide only to tell her the part about the strange girl.

 

When I was done retelling the story, Chloe remained quite staring at the white wall to my right. The silence that followed allowed me to swim in the questions that were surrounding me.

 

What was that place? Who was she? What was it that protected me?

 

The words of a certain platinum blonde twin suddenly came to mind. _“This once saved me from danger when I was lost and now I give it to you.”_

 

My eyes widen just a fraction. _Of course!_

 

My hand goes to the base of my neck at the same time Chloe abruptly stood up.

 

“Is something wrong?” I asked.

 

“No.” She shakes her head then proceeds to walk slowly back towards the door. “I just remembered that if I don’t leave soon Wendy’s going to thrash my room. Pretty necklace by the way. Bye!” With that, she runs out the door leaving me to stare at her retreating form.

 

I look down at what my fingers are fiddling with and see the necklace Bree gave me. My lips curve into a small sad smile. “I owe you Bree.”

<>~<>~<>

A few weeks later and I’m being wheeled away in a wheel chair out the hospital with only bruised ribs and aching ears. It could have been worse though. In addition to that, it would seem that Brielle had been exaggerating when she said that I broke the majority of my right side and that I had cracked my skull. Why the aching ears? Well, all I have to say is that Wendy didn’t stop berating until I was allowed to leave.

And much to my utter relief, I never got any more of those strange dreams. I still have Bree’s necklace to remember them by but I couldn’t find the flower Caleb gave.

 

A tap on my shoulder snaps me out from my inner dialogue.

 

“You just going to sit there and stare at nothing or are you going to get up and get into the car?” Nathan asks.

 

I roll my eyes before getting up and walk the rest of the way to his car. “Tell me again how you became my designated driver?”

 

Nathan ever the gentleman opens the passenger’s door for me. “Simple. Your mom’s cooking food good for an army, Chloe can’t drive, and Wendy drives like an axe – wielding nutcase.”

 

“I don’t deny it.” Wendy chimes.

 

With that, we all get in and pull out of the parking lot.

 

“So Ref how you feeling?” Wendy asks from the back seat.

 

Even if she can’t see me, I raise an eyebrow at her question. _You’re just asking me this now because?_ I was going to verbally respond to that question when Nathan beats me to it. “Now you ask her?” he quickly glances at her through the rear-view mirror, eyebrow raised.

 

I look back over my shoulder to look her and see that Chloe is already giving Wendy a very flat look.

 

 _Well then_. “Let me know when you two are done giving each other the gooey eyes, m’kay?”

 

Both of them make noises of protest causing Nathan and me to snigger.

 

I spend the rest of the trip staring out the window. Maybe it was just a figment of my imagination but as I stared at the blurring buildings and trees, I swear I saw strange orbs of light floating around. Thinking it was my eyes playing tricks on me; I look away and close my eyes.

<>~<>~<>

“Rini, we’re here.” Someone lightly shakes my shoulders. “Wake up before you drool all over the seat.”

 

A near sense of Déjà vu hits me strong. I snap my eyes open and Nathan’s hazel colored eyes instantly greet me. _Yep, definitely Déjà vu._

 

“I do not drool.” I yawn.

 

He rolls his eyes.

 

I stretch but immediately regret it when I feel how sore my limbs are and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Nathan.

 

He raises an eyebrow. “You bust your ribs again?”

 

“I don’t think so.  Carry me to be sure?” I smiled sweetly, lifting my arms up like a toddler.

With a heavy sigh and a few grumbles, he unfastens the seat belt and gives me a piggyback ride.

 

Well home certainly hasn’t changed one bit. It’s still the two story cream colored house that I’ve grown up in. Although, the path way looked like it could use a little makeover from all the weeds growing here and there. Nathan navigates his way up the few steps then carefully sets me down on the small porch. I stare at the dark oak door before twisting it open and walk in leaving Nathan to close the door.

 

 “You’re Welcome!” Nathan calls sarcastically.

 

“Thanks Than!” I giggle at the use of his old nickname.

 

“Rene?”

 

I spin on my heel and I’m immediately being tackled in a tight embrace. “Hey mom.” I smile, hugging her back just as tightly.

 

We stay like that for what felt like minutes when in reality it was only a few seconds. My mother’s eyes were wet with tears when we pulled away.

 

She quickly wipes away the betraying tears with the back of her hands. “Look at me, crying like a little child.” She sniffs. “I’m so glad that you’re okay, dear.” With that, she pulls me in for another hug only shorter than the last one.

 

“I missed you momma.” Now I felt like crying.

 

She lets out a weak laugh. “Let’s stop this before we both end up crying.”

 

She grabs my hand and we make our way to the living room. When we reached the living room, everyone was there lounging on the sofa. Chloe was entranced by whatever was playing on the TV. Whilst Wendy and Nathan who were facing away from us were occupied talking that they didn’t notice us enter.

 

“Ten dollars says Ref is crying like a newborn.”

“Pfft! Fifteen dollars says she’s crying a river.”

 

I take that back. They were preoccupied wagering on how long I was going to cry.

 

Chloe looks away from the TV to look at them. “Twenty – five dollars says both of you are going to get caught.” Then she continues to watch her program.

 

With a roll of my eyes, I decide to make my presence known. “Open a window.” I pretend to fan myself. “The stupidity in this room is overwhelming.”

 

Their jaws sweep the ground while Chloe stares at the TV triumphantly.

 

Beside me, my mom chuckles, “I’ll leave you all to talk it over.” She walks out of the living room and shouts, “I’ll be in the kitchen!”

 

With the TV no longer holding Chloe captivated, she turns to look our two brooding friends. “So, I believe you both owe me twenty – five dollars.” She stretches her hand out and smiles at them sweetly.

They begrudgingly hand her over the money. Thanking them, Chloe hands it to me to which I try to decline. But almost as if she knew what I was going to say, cuts me off. “Think of it as a gift from your friends.” Not wanting to come off as ungrateful, I take it and hide in the pocket of my jeans.

 

“Kids! Foods ready!” my mom calls from the kitchen.

 

Like a pack of starving wolves both Wendy and Nathan dash out of the room nearly running me over in the process. Chloe laughs while I scowl at their backs. My scowl however is soon replaced with a smirk when I hear a satisfying ‘Oomph!’ and a few muttered colorful words.

 

“They tripped over themselves, didn’t they?”

“Yep,” I nod. “Shall we go take a look?”

“Lets.” Chloe responds, grabbing my wrist and drags me like a limp rag doll out into the hallway.

 

Stepping out into the hallway, there on the carpeted floor we see two bodies in a heap of arms and legs. One of them gets up and sits on the other person causing them to groan.

 

Nathan glares at the person sitting on his back. “I hate you Wens.”

 

“At least the floor caught you.” She retorts.

 

Nathan scoffs. “Sorry, but as much as I’d like to continue our little banter, I can’t when you weigh heavier than a ton of bricks. Now get off me!”

 

Almost in sync, Chloe and I shake our heads disapprovingly. Sighing deeply I pretend to roll up my sleeves. “Let’s get them away from each other before they decide to have a bear fight.”

With surprising ease, Chloe yanks Wendy to her feet and steps over Nathan to get to the dining room. Both Wendy and I pause to stare wide-eyed at her. Then, Wendy sniggers at poor boy and steps over him to follow Chloe into the dining room.  Leaving me to take pity on the groaning carpet, I offer a hand and he takes it. “I’m amazed that you two haven’t tried killing each other yet.” I mutter to myself as we all walk to the kitchen.

 

From the corner of my eye, Nathan shrugs. “She’s -!”

 

“You don’t want to finish that sentence.” I jutted my chin ahead to where Wendy is examining a fork. Nathan’s gaze goes to where I pointed and instantly stiffens.

 

“Alright children, take your seats.” My mom says, gesturing to the chairs.

 

Without needing to be told twice, we all dig into the food served on the table as if it were the last. When we all finished, my mom excused herself to grab some beverages, leaving us “Young adults” to talk about school.

 

 “So Rini, you going to school tomorrow?” Nathan asks after a bite of food.

 

Wendy butts in. “Course she is. Who else is going to help me with Art Class?”

 

I smile at them. “Nah! I think I’ll just go next week.”

 

My mom’s voice sounds from the kitchen, “Sorry dear but you’re going to school tomorrow.”

 

“Bu-”

 

My mother cuts me off. “And no buts!”

 

My smile falters while Wendy looks at me with mock sympathy, and Nathan laughs under his breath.

_Karma must really love me so much to do this._

 

**_======_ **

**Don't wanna wait any longer? Check out the story on wattpad to read a slightly edited version :) (No thanks to a bet -_-||**

 

**Til then!~**

 


	9. Ditching Nate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update! >.<||

<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>

_"Talking is never in the same sentence when the names Wendy and Nathan are in it."_

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

"Come on Rene!" Nathan huffs. "Don't make me drag you all the way to school!"

 

"What are you talking about? We're already at school." I groan into the covers.

 

"No we are not, You're still in bed. Now come on!" he snaps yanking off my covers.

 

For once, I have never been so grateful to have worn my pink pajamas to bed instead of a long t-shirt. That would have been really embarrassing for the two of us, me mostly. Silently cursing him for removing my bundle of warmth, I turn my back to him and shove the pillow over my ears to block out his noise pollution.

 

"If you don't haul your sorry hide out of bed soon, so help me you are going to find yourself in a bath of ice!"

 

I really wish I could just stay in my oh –so comfy bed but just thinking about his threat was enough to make me shoot out of it as if I was already plunged into the ice water.

 

After getting ready and at record speed too, I was practically dragged out the house and into Nathan's car. The drive to school was so uneventful that I had managed to grab a 20-minute nap. When we did arrive to school, I wanted nothing more than to go back to bed.

 

"Why Friday? Couldn't she have just waited until Monday? I mean come on! I was in the hospital for like over a month. Who knows how many activities I've missed?" I began to protest to which Nathan was nodding his head to everything that I say all the while dragging me through the large crowds of students littering the hallway. "Not to mention all the work I've missed at the café. It's a miracle how Ms. Alice hasn't fired me yet and...." I trailed off realizing that we were already at my locker.

 

Sighing to myself, I wordlessly get everything I need before slamming it shut, right on time too. The school bell rang signaling the start of a long torturous day.

<>~<>~<>

"I never ever want to get hit by a truck again." I grumbled as I placed my tray onto the table before plopping down onto my seat with a creak of protest from my chair. "You have no idea how much work I have to do just to catch up. I was only gone for like what, a month and a half? Then there's my part time at The Café." I hunched over and my head bangs against the table, my hair just missing my potato croquettes by an inch.

"You know it could have been worse if you decided to go next week." Chloe says taking a bit of her sandwich. "At least you don't have work till tomorrow."

 

Wendy snatches a potato croquette from my tray. "Chlos does have a point there."

 

I respond to that by making a sound that sounded abnormally like a tabby cat mixed with an elephant seal and a grunting gorilla imitating a snoring lion.

 

"When did we get a Chewbacca?" quips Nathan.

"What was that?" I raise my head from the table to glare at him.

 

He sits down on the empty chair in front of me. "Nothing. Now go eat your food before Wendy does it for you." He points at the said person reaching for another one of my potato treats.

Sighing to myself, I leaned back against my chair. Then, I look at my tray then to Wendy before glancing back at my half eaten potato croquettes. I grab one croquette before sliding the rest of them to Wendy. She doesn't hesitate a second, next thing I know there are only a three pieces left.

"I just love these croquettes." Wendy says in between bites.

 

"Never would have guessed that one." Nathan mutters a little too loudly for us to hear.

 

Something catches my attention from over Chloe's shoulder. I quirk an eyebrow, "Speaking of pota _hoes_ , Natasha's been looking at you like a lioness stalking her prey, Nate."

 

"Probably waiting for the right moment to pounce on you." Wendy snickers from beside him.

 

"Or she's probably wondering if you're a girl since you're hanging out with a bunch of girls." I add nonchalantly to which I earn a nasty look from Nathan.

 

"If it weren't for the fact that we've all known each other since elementary I would have been insulted." Nate says. "Although Chloe and Rene have known each other since kindergarten." He adds as a second thought.

 

"Meh, who knows maybe you're secretly hiding something in the closet." Wendy shrugs popping the last of the croquettes into her mouth.

 

"Just because he's hanging around girls doesn't mean he's gay. Some people just like hanging around girls because they feel more comfortable around them then guys, and vice versa but that doesn't mean that they're batting for the other team." Chloe says coming to his rescue.

 

"Thank you Chloe!" Nathan's lips curve into a smirk. "But who knows maybe I just want something from you three." He wriggles his eyebrows suggestively, before bursting into fits of laughter from the looks we gave him.

 

No sooner had he said that did he receive a jab to the side and two kicks from underneath the table.

 

He hugs his side that received a jab from Chloe and his face contorts in pain. "I was just joking! Is it a crime to hang out with girls without any ulterior motives?"

"Keep telling yourself that." I leaned over to tap his cheek.

While we were busy having our little quarrel fest, none of us had noticed Natasha making her way to our table until she was snaking her blue manicured nails across Nate's chest. The look on Nathan's face could only be described as one of horror as he silently plead with us through his eyes. Wendy, Chloe, and I exchanged looks before a tiny smirk crossed my face. Without another glance at our poor male friend we got up and, the three of us sauntered out of the cafeteria to our next class that we all shared.

 

"He's probably going to be pissed later." Chloe looks back at the closed cafeteria doors.

 

 _Well we did practically hand him over to a succubus so I can't blame him._  I was focused on getting to our class that I didn't voice bother answering the obvious.

 

"You guys go on ahead; I'll just grab some stuff from my locker." Chloe says as she rummages through her bag for something.

 

Wendy checks the time on her phone. "We can go with you, if you want? There's still fifteen more minutes till class."

 

"You two can do that while I save us some seats, sound good?" I offer.

 

They nod before turning the next corner.

<>~<>~<>

A small smile reaches my lips when I walk to the last and final class of the day – Art Class, and notice that the door is already open. I'd still have to wait for another ten minutes for class to start, but at least I get the seat I want and can get settled. I go sit down two rows back, next to the window as I usually do. Placing my bag down, I grab an eraser, a few pencils, and my sketchpad from underneath the table.

I wonder what's taking those two long? Maybe Nathan found them and began giving them a lecture for leaving him behind with Natasha, although, Wendy would most likely be retaliating whereas Chloe would shrink in the corner and wait for the two to calm down before all walking to class as if nothing happened. I smile at the thought. Sounds just like them too.

 

I shake my head before opening my sketchpad to a new page. Without another thought in mind, I began to draw where my creativity lead me to. Every stroke I made with my pencil I did with precision. Every line I made exact. Soon enough I could already begin to see the outline of what it was I was making. Just a little more and –

 

"Glad to see you're still alive Miss Fate."

 

My head snaps up so fast that a wave of dizziness appears then disappears. Sitting on the teachers' table is no, other than Sir Cameron Videl in his usually get up that mainly consisted of a white button up shirt that's tucked into his dark slacks. As usual, his black hair was messily arranged in some semblance of a style, accentuating his stormy eyes that could easily pin you to your seat. His overall appearance was enough to leave any hormonal female torn between drooling or cowering back into their seats.

 

I however see him as an annoying older brother. "Thanks for the mini heart attack." I state flatly.

 

He grins, "Consider it as a 'Welcome back' gift."

 

I roll my eyes, before continuing my sketching.

 

"Just out of curiosity, what happened to my brother? I was walking to the classroom when I saw him talking with Wendy and Chloe – Wendy mostly." He asks, coming to stand in front of my desk.

 

"Talking is never in the same sentence when the names Wendy and Nathan are in it." I reply, not bothering to look up. "Unless it has 'I' or 'not' in the sentence. And to answer your question, we ditched him in the cafeteria with Natasha." I say pointing at the door with my pencil for emphasis.

 

Yep. Sir Videl is Nathan's older brother, funny how I forgot to mention that.

 

He laughs. "He did look quite livid, especially with the lipstick stain on his cheek."

 

"Really? It's a good thing that I decided to head to the classroom, then." I barked out a laugh.

 

The atmosphere in the classroom suddenly drops to a freezing temperature. When I looked at the open door, I see a fuming Nathan with mussed up hair and a red lipstick stain on his right cheek. Close behind him were Wendy and Chloe, both of them struggling to contain their laughter much like myself.

 

"Dear me Nate, you got something on your cheek." Sir Videl points at his right cheek, trying not to burst into fits of laughter.

 

Nate's hazel coloured eyes narrow at me, then at the people at his back. "No thanks to them."

 

"Oh, if looks could kiss, you'd probably be dancing on my grave right now." I say. "I mean kill! If looks could kill is what I mean." I laugh at my mistake to which everyone laughs like hyenas as Nathan continues to stare daggers at me.

 

When we were all done laughing at poor Nathan the bell rang indicating that last period would be starting in five more minutes.

 

"Well then, you better fix yourself before someone sees that." Wendy says, pushing him to the side.

 

Poor Nathan. Probably should have never ditched him in the cafeteria with Natasha. Probably.

 

Oh, well.

**=====**

**For some strange reason Autocorrect keeps changing Chloe to Cloe. I wonder why.**

**Anyways what do you think Rene's drawing is?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I can assure you that I don't bite so please don't be afraid to tell me what you think so far be it good, bad, or both. I hope to hear from you guys soon!
> 
> Stay tuned for longer and (hopefully) better chapters.
> 
> ☆Till then!~☆


	10. Drawings

><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><

_"And let those 13 years I spent go to waste Deah?"_

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Fortunately enough for Nathan, Chloe had made the right decision of bringing make-up wipes with her today. So as easy as that, Nate was soon rid of the kiss mark that plagued his cheek before any of the students had seen it. His ridiculously messy hair however was a different story. He looked like he had gotten into a fight with an eggbeater and lost.

 

When we tried offering to fix it, he declined saying that it would be a new and I quote "sexy model look" for him. His words not mine. After three, more minutes of picking on Nathan. Students soon began to come piling in the classroom. Some ecstatic that it was the last subject of the day, while a few were dreading the final one hour and thirty minutes of class.

 

"Alright class, settle down." Sir Videl says just as the bell signaled final period.

 

Almost immediately, Nathan goes to occupy the once empty seat next to me, while Wendy and Chloe occupy the ones in front of us. Between my friends and me, we usually take turns with who we will be sitting with so next week I'll be sitting with Wendy then the next day Chloe and so on. It was always kind of like a silent agreement between us.

 

 

"So" Sir Videl begins, "As well all know, our school holds an annual Art Gallery...."

 

I tuned out, already knowing how this was going to go. With that, I continue finishing my sketch that I failed to finish after being nearly scared to death by a certain friend's older brother. When I looked down at the drawing, I almost wanted to cry. There was a small slash smack-dab in the center of the paper, which was probably from when I jumped in my seat. If I tried to erase it, I might ruin the whole thing. I guess I'll just have to somehow incorporate it into the drawing.

 

I internally sigh at the small dilemma.  _What to draw, what to draw..._

 

"What do you think Miss Rene?" Sir Videl asks me after a while.

 

_What? Well that's a first, Sir Cameron never calls me by my first name._

 

I look up and it takes every ounce of self-control I have to prevent myself from screaming like some soul-crazed banshee. I wasn't looking at Sir Cameron anymore but rather the vampire Wanna-be girl from my nightmare. Almost immediately, I jump away from my seat to keep as much distance as I can, while simultaneously checking to see if it was just us two; and it was. Even as I backed away, it never hindered her advances. Vampire girl still looks well... like a vampire, her canines' dagger sharp. She had her black hair tied into a ponytail with little wisps of her hair framing her face. Her pale complexion accentuating her dark almost obsidian eyes that felt as if they were staring deep into my soul.

 

"Or should I perhaps say... Delilah?" She puts a finger to her chin as if in thought before cackling like a mad woman. "Oh it wouldn't matter anyway, now would it Deah?"

 

_Deah who?_

 

As we continued our game of cat and mouse, with me slowly walking backwards towards the door and her making slow advances towards me, I began wracking my brain to remember why that name felt so familiar. This kind of reminds me of the time Caleb first told me his name, when I thought I had come close to remembering what was so familiar about that name an imaginary door would slam on my face and would lock me out to stop me from remembering. Except right now, I am looking to not end up on the viper's lunch menu, or was it dinner?

Lost in my own thoughts she took the opportunity to lunge at me. However, before she could get any closer than within a hairsbreadth, my necklace glows and releases a bright light that sends her flying towards the whiteboard with a deafening crash.

 

I immediately bolt for the door, but she's already there blocking it. "Curse that retched necklace! Why don't you remove it, Deah?" She asks with a menacing growl.

 

Unexpectedly powered by my bravado or sheer stupidity, I retort. "I got a better idea. How about you go crawl back into that little hole you came from and stop calling me Deah?!"

 

_She doesn't even look like she was hurled across a room._

 

 

"And let those 13 years I spent go to waste  _Deah_?" She leers and I didn't miss the emphasis she put on Deah. Her gaze looks with mine until she looks at something over my shoulder and visibly tenses. Fang girl staggers back and begins to shout in hysterics, "Impossible. Stay away! I said -?! NO!"

 

Before my very eyes, tongues of red and blue flames surround her in a tight embrace and then just like that she vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

 

"I WILL GET YOU!" Her feral voice boomed around the room until it was but a whisper.

 

I peered over my shoulder to see what it was that caused her to combust, and yet I saw nothing. But when I looked back at where 'she' stood, there was a cloaked person in her place. I take a step back. Choking on my own words, unsure of what I was supposed to say. Was this perhaps the same person I had seen before I closed my eyes after being hit by the truck? Or was I perhaps being delusional?

The cloaked person says something but I couldn't hear it over the ringing of my ears. Soon enough, my vision began to blur and started to double and maybe even triple. It was hard to tell with all the tables and chairs in my peripheral vision along with the cloaked figures staring at me from underneath their hoods. They say something again but I only caught bits of the sentence "Remember. Think. Are."

 

My vision began to fog over. Each time I blinked the haze only seemed to grow thicker until I saw nothing but an alluring darkness that seemed to drag me in. Before I could fully succumb to the darkness, I hear - much to my surprise - a muffled voice speak.

 

"What?" I could hear myself whisper.

 

"I said how would you like to do a live performance for the Art Gallery? Were you not paying attention Miss Fate?"

 

My vision quickly returns and I can see that I was staring at Sir Cameron - who had somehow come to stand in front of my desk - looking at me disapprovingly with his arms crossed around his chest. Beside me, Nathan was looking at me with concern, Chloe was slumped over in her seat most likely asleep which I found odd, while everyone else was silently watching our exchange.

Not wanting to be the center of attention any longer than needed - wanted, I throw on a wry smile and nervously chuckled. "I'm sorry Sir, I heard what you said the first time, it was just that I got so caught up with what I would draw that I forgot to respond." I gripped the pencil, that I didn't realize I was still holding, and put so much pressure on the tip that I heard a  _'snap!'_  Lying through my teeth was never an easy feat, but lying to a teacher was just asking myself to be buried six feet under. Sir Videl continued to regard me with silent observing gray eyes before uncrossing his arms and walking back to his desk.

 

"I see...well there is no need to stress about what you will illustrate, just wait for it to come naturally. But please do be more attentive in class Miss Fate."

 

I nod. "Yes Sir Videl, sorry sir."

 

Sir Cameron returns the gesture before directing his attention to the whole class. "Alright Class, Class dismissed."

On cue, the bell rings, signaling the end of the day and the start of a two-day break. Almost immediately, the students began piling out the doors, not even so much as throwing a glance at their backs. Shrugging to myself, I get up to pack my things. I freeze half way when I caught sight of something on my desk. It was my sketchpad's open page; the page I had been working on for the duration of the period.

I hesitantly reach for it with trembling fingers. The moment my fingers made contact with the sketchpad, it's almost as if I was there again, staring at nothing but everything at the same time. From the trees that stood proud and tall, the grass that would tickle my skin whenever the wind blew too hard, the flowers whose scents would be carried by the breeze, the birds that gracefully danced high in the sky, and from the smiling boy whose warm amber eyes seemed to be gazing at me through the paper. Haven. I recreated Haven.

 

Something felt off about it, however.

 

"What'cha got there, Ref?" Someone - Wendy - hooks an arm around my shoulder, earning a small squeak of surprise and jump from me. Not wanting her to see the sketch, I slam the sketchpad shut and shrug off the shoulder to place it in my bag.

 

"Geez Wendy, don't do that again." I warn.

 

I sling my backup and turn around, just in time to see Wendy roll her pale green eyes at me. "Sorry, but you were taking your merry time ogling your drawing to the point where he almost considered leaving you behind." She jabs a thumb at her back where Nathan and Chloe were standing near the entryway.

 

Nathan tried escaping my pointed look by ducking out the door, but Chloe tugs him back by the collar of his shirt and has the sense to look at me sheepishly.

 

What wonderful friends I have. "Well then let's get going. I still have work to do."

 

Nate quirks a brow, "But don't you have to go until tomorrow?"

 

I halfheartedly shrug. "Why delay what I can do now instead of later? Besides, it's Friday. I'm sure Ellaise could use the extra help. Chloe?"

 

Chloe makes a sound of agreement. "I could go for some raspberry topped chocolate cake. What do you think Wendy?"

 

"Don't need to ask me twice. Let's go!" Wendy grabs me by the wrist with the strength of an energetic child and leads me out the door with Chloe and Nathan following close behind us. I could hear Chloe shouting protests for Wendy to slow down but obviously, she's being ignored.

 

I silently laugh at my friend's antics. Nothing can stop Wendy when she's on a quest for food, especially when she's on the hunt for desserts.

 

**=====**

**Thoughts?**

**In Chapter IV. Heartfelt Revelations, Brielle gives Rene a star and moon necklace. And so a star can be used as symbols of physical distance (a long journey or something physically unobtainable)** **Emotional distance (something foreign and not easy empathized with, or understood) or** **Conceptual distance (something that is entirely unlike anything else or alien). While a moon can symbolize unconscious, intuition, female, cycles, or changing.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I can assure you that I don't bite so please don't be afraid to tell me what you think so far be it good, bad, or both. I hope to hear from you guys soon!
> 
> Stay tuned for longer and (hopefully) better chapters.
> 
> ☆Till then!~☆


	11. Enigma

<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>

_"But of course Sir, I'll answer that after I get you your order. Oh! Wait. You haven't ordered anything yet. Tell me Sir what would you like?"_

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

 

I was right about Ellaise needing the extra help. It was only early in the afternoon and already the café was bustling with people. Sam, the barista was constantly refilling all the coffeemakers, Louisa was handling the cash register that looked like it wouldn't hold much any longer, Kean was busy in the kitchen making sandwich and pastries, while Ellaise and me were constantly on our feet taking orders or cleaning tables as fast as we could.

 

Nathan wasn't making it any easier for me either.

 

"Waitress! I'd like three more croissants," Nathan hollered from the booth near the window. "And your phone num-?! OW!" By the good grace of Wendy, Nate received a hard whack to the back of his head. As it is, Nathan lacks any self-respect to not embarrass himself in public. He does behave when he wants to. But that's only when he wants to.

I roll my eyes as I rush to get the croissants and head back to the table. "Stupid Than. I leave him with Cowtasha and this is how he makes me pay for it?" I mutter under my breath. When I got to the table, they were busy giving Nate a scolding to notice I was there.

 

"Have you no shame Nathan?" Wendy scolds. "Rene is already busy scurrying around serving and taking orders. She doesn't have time for your antagonizing."

 

Chloe noticed me first. She sends me a warm smile before gesturing for me to come closer.

 

"I sure hope you have enough to pay for all the things you've been ordering Nate." I say as I place the plate of croissants down. "But we could use the help washing dishes or maybe even throwing away the garbage."

 

"Yeah of course, I'll start by throwing Wens." He drawls out mockingly with a roll of his eyes. Wendy was throwing daggers but Nathan simply chose to ignore it and looks at the tray questioningly. "Where's your number? Oh and I want coffee."

 

I smile at him sweetly. "That would be in the phone book. Now if you'd excuse me I have a cup of spit-laced coffee to get you." Turning on my heel with a brief sigh, and mentally prepare myself for the next couple of hours of work.

 

_'All right Rene, you can do this, let's go!'_

 

I was wrong; I can't do this. A few exhausting hours later and I'm just about ready to throw the towel in. Miss Alice really should consider hiring more staff, had I not shown up today poor Ellaise could have been swamped. Then again, the café had never been this jam-packed. Business people, college students, or locals were occupying almost every single table, sparing us no second to catch our breath. On the bright side, there would be an extra amount of tip.

 

Stealing a quick glance at my phone, relief instantly washes over me.

 

**7:00 pm**

 

Since it's a Friday, the café closes at eight. Only one more hour to go of burning holes into the floors and my shift will be over. In the middle of collecting an espresso from Sam, the small bell chimes as the door bursts open and in walks a new customer bringing with them a cold draft.

From the build of their body and how broad their shoulders were, one could easily tell that they was actually a he. A shadow was covering half of his face from the hat that he was wearing, leaving a pair of cold blue eyes to pierce through you.

 

There is a moment of silence as everyone pauses to glance at the stranger before going back to what is was they were doing. Perhaps it was my imagination but I thought I saw the stranger cast me a fleeting look before walking to an available table. Ellaise seemingly intimidated by his presence, pretends to busy herself by cleaning the nearby tables.

 

Leaving me to take his order. Great. Just great.  _But of course, Sir, one order of murder latte with extra gore coming right up! Would you like some gut cakes with that or how about some orb soup with your choice of combination or -_

 

Stupid.

 

After mentally smacking myself, I make my way to his table and the moment I give him the menu as I introduced myself, the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few levels. I then proceeded to talk a few steps back and patiently wait for his order. I'm not gonna lie, I would really love to be anywhere else then here. The guy practically has 'danger' as his aura.

 

After a while, he lifts his head up and no amount of training - if I had any - could prepare me for what he was going to say.

 

"Tell me Miss Rene, do you know the answer to this riddle:

What once was kind

Now lost and hard to find

An item they stole;

A fragile heart now charred coal"

 

What. The. Freaking. Hell.

 

First off. Of course, he has a freaking accent, second what up with the sudden riddle? Enigma anyone? And third, how does he even know my name? I introduced myself as Elaine not Rene.

 

Ignoring all the warning bells going off in my head, I force a smile on my face. "But of course Sir, I'll answer that after I get you your order. Oh! Wait. You haven't ordered anything yet. Tell me Sir what would you like?"

 

_Someone's being moody today._

 

So what if I was being bìtchŷ. My shift's ending soon and the last thing I need is a riddle to solve along with some mystery man to go with it. The temperature seemed to drop a few more levels. Since I don't know this man's name, as he hadn't thought to offer it, I'll just call him Elsa. He does after all seem to have blonde hair underneath the hat to match the glaciers staring at the menu with open disdain.

Elsa seems to contemplate this as I grab my pen and pad, "Hmmm... I'll have the frozen hot chocolate, two dark chocolate chip cookies" As he says this, his gaze goes lower and lower until he zeros in on the top of my chest. "And your answer."

 

_For his sake, he better be looking at my nametag or admiring the stains around that area. I swear that I'll -_

 

"Yes of course Sir! I'll be right back with your order."  _Elsa._

 

Back at the counter, I repeat Elsa's order to Sam and patiently wait at the side. My fingers began tapping away as I thought of the answer.

 

_What once was kind...Wendy's temper. Wait no..._

_Now lost and hard to find...Nathan's brain?_

_An item they stole...Definitely Nathan's brain_

_A fragile heart now charred coal ...But Nathan's brain is beyond charred..._

 

"A penny for your thoughts?" A deep voice asks as he sets a cup down along with a small plate on a tray and slides it over to me.

 

I look up to give Sam a smile. "Pig - I mean the new customer asked me to answer a riddle."

 

Sam arches a brow at my near blunder. "Well I so happen to like riddles, let's hear it."

 

I repeat the riddle and wait for an answer.

 

"Hmmm... It would seem the mystery man is waiting for his order. Better give it to him before this place freezes over." Sam says as he spins on his heel and waves a hand over his shoulder, signaling to get a move on.

 

_WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED._

 

I open my mouth in protest, but no words come out. With a huff, I grab the tray and slowly walk back to Elsa's table.

 

Alright let's try that again:

_What once was kind..._

_Now lost and hard to find..._

_An item they stole..._

_A fragile heart now charred coal..._

 

_Some people say that time is a cruel friend but some say that time is a great healer, after all with things grow with time - except grief. Perhaps the second and third line pertain to how time is precious, and so once it is past no one can go claim it thus everyone should be mindful of how their time is spent. That and procrastination is the thief of time, delaying an action for too long would be a waste of time. The last part could be about how eventually all memories will disappear if you don't have anything to remember that day by, therefore making memories fragile! Time is the answer. Wonderful! If not, then surely it won't hurt to try Nathan's brain._

**======**

**What do you think the answer to the riddle is?**


	12. Who you gonna kill? Dumb Braden!

<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>><<><>

" _Miss me Rini?"_

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Have you ever gotten a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen to you but you just don't know what, when, or how it's going to happen. Call it a prognostication or it's more used synonym, a premonition. Or maybe even a gut-feeling. My gut was telling me to just give the strange customer his order, forget about answering the riddle, and simply call it a day. That or it was just gas. I sure hope it's not the latter.

 

It's kinda funny really, I couldn't shake the sudden feeling of dread as I walked over to Mr. Riddlers table (AKA the strange customer or Elsa as I like to call him)

 

"Here you are Sir!" I say  _cheerfully_ as I place his order on the table. "Enjoy!" I make a move to turn around but in a quick and fluid motion, his hand shoots out and he manages to grab my wrist instantly halting me in my steps.

 

Something flashes in my mind when his hand makes contact with my skin.

 

 _The sun shone brightly as I continued to walk on the warm sand, my shoes in one hand and my bunched up skirt in the other. Each time I drew too close to the shore, the glistening waters of the unknown would reach out to me almost as if it was beckoning me to come closer. Hands snaked around my waist and lifted me into the air. A small squeak of surprise makes its way out_ _of my mouth. -_

 

I look down from my wrist, to his hand enclosed around it, and then to his face - all the while furrowing my brows in question. "Is there something else you needed Sir?"  _Please don't say you want the answer. PLEASE don't say you want the answer. Please don't say - !_

 

Something sparks in his eyes. "What's the answer to the riddle?" he says releasing my hand.  _Rats! Well clearly, he isn't a mind reader._

 

"Time. Time is the answer."

 

There is a dangerous almost predatory like glint in his eyes when I answered. Slowly, he leans forward and props his head up on stapled fingers assuming a businessman-like posture. "Hmmm... very interesting. What made you think that?"

 

"The first line talks about how time can be known as cruel to all and a friend to none. The second and third line are about how time has wings and will escape us if we don't manage it wisely. As for the last line, in time we will forget something if we don't have something to serve as remembrance. There you are Sir. Now if you'll excuse me I have tables to clean. Enjoy!" Without giving the man a second glance, I spun on my heel and started to clean nearby tables to help ease the unsettling feeling in my stomach.  _What was that? It felt surreal almost as if it was a memory. Whatever, I just probably imagined it. I hope..._

 

 

**_A few minutes later..._ **

 

"Thank goodness that's over! Ms. Alice really needs to hire more staff." Ellaise says as she stretches and breathes a sigh of relief when a few of her bones pop.

 

I plop down on the bench and laugh. "Funny that's what I said."

 

After a long and hectic shift we all headed into the employees lounge to rest before we all had to go home and call it a day. By the time I had given Elsa his order and the answer to the strange riddle, it was already time to clean up. And so by the time I reached his table he was already gone leaving behind a handsome amount of tip and a strange letter that was strangely written in elegant handwriting (well everything about him was strange.). Until now, the words will still burning at the back of my mind.

**T'was a pleasure meeting thee Rene. But I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to answer me Time. Though Time is indeed one of the answers, it is still incorrect. Should by Fate our paths come to cross again I hope to hear your second answer. I would also advise you to never take that necklace off. With that, I leave thee these parting words "Be wary of who you trust. No one is always as they seem."**

**\- T**

 

 _What does he even mean by that?_  Perhaps I was putting too much thought into it but the unsettling feeling at the pit that is my stomach said otherwise.

 

"At least none of you had to constantly prepare beverages. I can't even bear to smell coffee without having the need to gag. Uck! I even smell like it too." Sam says as he leans on his locker, a look of disgust on his face when he smells his uniform.

"You sound like such a girl Sam." Louisa chides from her seat near the window.

 

"Don't start you two" Kean, the oldest out of all despite only being 25 years of age, scolds as he walks in. "If the day started peaceful then let it end peaceful."

 

"What are in the bags Kean?" I asked noticing the four small bags he was holding.

 

Kean's lips quirk upwards into a sheepish grin. "I kind of - well sort of baked one too many mini raspberry topped chocolate cakes and so I thought it would be better to just let you guys take one home instead of them going to waste. You know, with Miss Alice and her maxim of 'freshness is next to heavenliness' and her other sayings about how if it's not fresh it's not heaven." He says not meeting any of our gazes.

 

"Oh thank the sweets haven!" Ellaise enthusiastically says as she practically bounces over to Kean. "Mari could use a little taste of heaven. Thanks Kean!"

 

"Speaking of Mari, how is she?" Louisa asks. "Ryan won't stop pestering me about her."

 

"She's all right. Or so she claims." Ellaise says, losing any sign of enthusiasm at the mention of her friend. A look of pain flashes on her face as she looks at the small bag sadly. "She says she's doing great but from what I can see, she's only moving on halfheartedly. Like a part of her is missing, you know?"

 

I get up and give Ellaise a hug. "I'm sure she'll come around." I say reassuringly

 

She returns the hug and smiles. Though if you were to look into her eyes you could see the sadness behind them. "Enough of this soap opera! Let's all just go home and rest. We've still got work tomorrow."

 

In my peripheral vision, I see Louisa roll her eyes as her lips form a small smile. "I don't think that cake is going to even make it to Mari."

 

"That's what you think." Ellaise pokes her tongue out at her.

 

"All right children. We best be heading home now." Sam yawns out. His face suddenly shifts into a look of disgust. "Ew. Even my breath smells like Coffee."

"You sure about that? I think I saw flies fall down from the horrible smell emanating from that thing you call your mouth." I say covering my nose for added effect.

 

Sam scowls. "Har-har. Let's go."

 

With a sigh, Kean shakes his head disapprovingly before chuckling, "So much for the day ending peacefully."

 

Stifling the laugh that threatened to rise, I throw Kean a smile over my shoulder before making my way over to my locker to retrieve my bag. When I open the locker, the small mirror hung on its door instantly catches my attention and causes the blood to drain from my face. Ebony colored eyes were staring at me with so much malice it began to make me wonder what I had done to deserve this.

Before I could speak, the glaring obsidian orbs were replaced with Kean's ocean colored eyes staring at me with concern. I smile at him reassuringly before grabbing my pink flower patterned bag and follow him out the employees lounge to meet the others outside.

Stepping outside of the warmth and aroma of sweet cakes and coffee, the cold wind blows past us in the twinkling night sky. A waxing crescent is out tonight causing horrifying memories to resurface an involuntary shiver bristles down my spine and it doesn't go unnoticed by Ellaise.

 

"Something wrong?" she asks curiosity and worry shinning in her russet orbs.

 

I nod as we started walking to the nearest bus stop. "Yeah, it's just a little chilly." Behind us, Louisa locks up and follows into step with us.

 

"That's what happens when you don't bring a sweater, sweetheart." Louisa chuckles.

 

From behind me, Sam speaks, "I'd hug you to warm you up but I wouldn't want your boyfriend giving my beautiful face a black eye." he says, the amusement shining clear in his gray eyes standing out with his red hair.

 

"One, yuck. Two, I don't have a boyfriend but I do have a boy-space-friend. And third, keep dreaming carrot stick." I retort distastefully. On either side of me, Ellaise and Louisa suppress their giggles, while in front of me Kean chuckles.

"You sure Nathan's not your boyfriend? I swear I saw him throwing daggers at the men in the café whenever they'd look at you the wrong way. Moreover, carrot stick really? Quite frankly dear, I have been called worse than a bloody vegetable."

"It's bad to swear. Besides that's just him being the over-protective brother figure. He's always done that for Chloe and me." I say thoughtfully, "And my apologies, would you have preferred that I called you a bloodstained napkin?"

 

Beside me, Louisa and Ellaise burst out laughing.

 

"Congratulations, you just called me the worst thing I could have possibly heard." Sam says a look of disgust etched onto his features. "Carrot stick is just fine, please and thank you."

 

 _Alright! Don't I feel special?_  I internally roll my eyes.

 

Kean abruptly stops causing me to collide with his muscular back. He turns around and looks at me to see if I'm badly hurt. He opens his mouth but I wave him off. "I'm fine Kean, nothing serious. Just a throbbing nose but it's not broken. Why'd you stop anyways?"  _Ugh! Now I sound like I have a stuffed up nose like a certain Cowtasha only it's not just her nose that's stuffed up...._

 

"Well we're already at the bus stop in case the sign didn't give it away." He gestures to the sign illuminated by the nearby streetlamp.  _Nice jab by the way. I think I almost felt that._

 

"Well then I'll wait until the bus gets here before I take my leave."

 

Sam arches an eyebrow. "You mean you'll be walking by yourself? Last time you crossed this very street you earned yourself a ticket to getting hit and a free trip to the hospital."

 

 

I gasp as I feign shock and put a hand to my chest, "No really?!" He gives me a look to which I began to glare daggers at him, "You sure -!?" I get cut of by a blue bus arriving.

 

I smile at them as they all get on the bus. Louisa being the last of them to get on looks at me and asks, "You sure you'll be alright? Let me know when you get home okay?"

 

I nod.

 

The bus driver looks at me and I could have sworn his eyes flashed red before he closed the door. As the bus leaves I stare at where it once was before shaking. Well then, I guess that I'm going crazy, seeing other people's eyes flash different colors? I should probably check myself into an asylum and see what they think.

 

I make a move to cross the street but immediately halt. Pausing to double check both sides, I practically sprint across the street to get to the other side. When my feet touch the corner, I release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

 

I was so caught up with leveling my breathing that I didn't notice the nearby streetlamps flicker. Suddenly the air around me felt eerily cold a few feet to my left were glowing orbs of light floating around and childish laughter began to surround me. Without wasting a second, I make a run for the safety of my house.

As I turned a corner, I collide with something hard but when I look up there was nothing. Getting up on shaky feet, I continue to run. The moment I pass by a small alley, I'm being pulled into it. I make a move to scream but a hand covers my mouth and drags me further into the alleyway. This it I'm going to die. So much for a second chance, if my family thought they lost me the first time wait until they find me on the news, I could just see it now:  _Breaking news, a female 18 year-old found dead in a ditch. Prior to this unfortunate event, a truck had hit her on her way to work. She was almost declared dead when her body began to convulse and was therefore sent to the San Angelinos Hospital. A few weeks later and she was discharged. But it would seem she had used up all nine lives. May she Rest In Peace._

 

Goodbye cruel sweet world!

 

A breath fans out near my ear causing a shiver to involuntary rise. When the voice speaks, it takes every fiber of my being to not bite and strangle the living hells out of them. "Miss me Rini?"

 

Well someone's going to die.

**=====**

**I've left a little a preview of another book I'm writing, can you guess what part? Here's a hint: One of the characters said the title. hehehe.... Well let's hope Rene doesn't kill Braden in the next chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or is it Braden? o.0?**

 

 


	13. Sorry

I feel very ashamed of myself. I'm not very happy with the chapters so I'll take just a little more time of to update. Until then!

**Author's Note:**

> I can assure you that I don't bite so please do not be afraid to tell me what you think, be it good, bad, or both. I hope to hear from you guys soon.
> 
> 'Til then!~


End file.
